The Legion
The Legion — First appears in Archangel's Legion; also seen in Archangel's Shadows and Archangel's Enigma. Introduction The Legion are an ancient army of winged warriors—they are boogieman in Angel history. The Legion serves only the Aeclari—a warrior who wields the power of earth, of life—which turns out to be Raphael. The Legion is led by the Primary. They were summoned by Raphael (an Aeclari) and Elena's joint power during the War of NYC and serve them both. They are currently in residence in New York City, helping to rebuild the city after the war. They were given an entire highrise building, called the Legion Building, to have as their home and base. Description During a Cascade, Archangels experience wild and sometimes uncontrollable shifts in power. Some gain control over animals, some over the elements, but Raphael’s abilities are even more astounding. He called forth from centuries-long sleep a mythic force known as the Legion. They are a repository of vast and unequaled power…and serve Raphael without hesitation. They have slept since the time of the Cascade of Terror, and awake only when the Archangels of Life and Death battle. They have existed since before the dawn of mankind, their purpose to fight against the death that stalks the world. ~ Guild Hunter Character Guide | About Powerful, with wings like bats, they are led by the Primary and enjoying their new home of a re-purposed skyscraper turned into a gigantic greenhouse.Archangel's Enigma, ch. 1 They all speak together as a single voice, see themselves as a single entity, but are coming to understand that Elena sees each of them as unique. Archangel's Enigma, ch. 20 Species * Angelic-like beings Age * Number * 777 members of the Legion Archangel's Enigma, ch. 1 Leader * the Primary Allegiance * Raphael and Elena Powers & Abilities * Earth power Weaknesses * Need lots of greenery and warmth around to thrive Habitat / Residence * Legion Building * New York City Origins * They lived an eon in the deep sea—they could be the truth behind the legend of merpeople. Archangel's Enigma, ch. 15 * Despite having risen from the sea, the Legion, too, were rumored to be of the earth. Archangel's Enigma, ch. 25 Attributes / Characteristics / Traits * They all speak as a single voice, see themselves as a single entity. Archangel's Enigma, ch. 20 Personality / Character / Motivations * For the most part, they have very little individual personality. Physical Description *wings without feathers Other Details * Elena saw the Legion as individuals, not as a single entity—she could hear all their voices when the Primary spoke with her, but she could not hold them all in her head like Raphael could, so the receded for her. Archangel's Enigma, ch. 20 * “Our memories of what we heard in our time of slumber are fading, It is a side effect of being in the world.” Archangel's Enigma, ch. 20 History / Backstory The Legion have slept since the Cascade of Terror and awoke only when the "Angels of Life and Death battle". Other Associated Characters, Groups, Places, etc * Cascade * Raphael * Elena Deveraux * Naasir * Lijuan * The Tower * The Seven Events in the Series If you want to avoid '''spoilers', think of the book title as a "Spoiler Warning" for books you have not read yet.. ''The purpose of this section is to be able to find things in the series. Please use References. 6. Archangel's Legion 7. Archangel's Shadows 8. Archangel's Enigma Naasir has fun teasing and snapping at them. And, he loves there hothouse-like building with all its wild greenery inside. He identifies with there "otherness".Archangel's Enigma, ch. 1 Naasir thinks they might be the source of the legends of Merfolk living in the sea, since they lived in the sea for an eon. He promises Andromeda to take her to meet the Primary and take her to the Legion.Archangel's Enigma, ch. 15 Quotes : They were so old and so other that he often had to fight the compulsion to bite them. Despite that, or perhaps because of it, he sometimes felt that the strange fighters who flew on wings devoid of feathers, were more like him than anyone else in the entire world. Naasir might not have wings, but he was as other. Except, where there were seven hundred and seventy-seven in the Legion, he was only one. — NaasirArchangel's Enigma, ch. 1 See Also * Ancients * Seven * Tower Book References ✥ Category:Groups and Organizations Category:Angels Category:Supernatural Types Category:Tower